P.I.X.A.L. (Relationships)
These are the relationships of P.I.X.A.L., the current Samurai X. Family Cyrus Borg P.I.X.A.L. was created by Borg to be his personal assistant. After the events of Rebooted, P.I.X.A.L. wanted to be with Zane, and Borg said that he would not interfere with it. After being installed into Zane's systems, P.I.X.A.L. most likely remained in contact with him. Love Interest Zane Zane first encountered P.I.X.A.L. when he and the other Ninja arrived Cyrus Borg's building and he felt an attraction towards her as she was confused by his functioning. During the conflict with The Overlord, P.I.X.A.L. would be given some of Zane's power source to save her and would begin to feel human emotions with both saying the other was vital to them. Indeed, they would come to the other's aid on many occasions after the Cryptor and the Nindroids attack. Their attraction was noted by a few characters such as Edna, Nya, and Kai, who all expressd happiness at Zane having found someone so special to him. When Zane sacrificed himself, P.I.X.A.L. was the one who took his death notably hard, to the point where she didn't attend his funeral. Because of this, she would be the first person to see him reconstruct himself in a new updated body, and smiled greatly when he revealed his presence to her in the Borg Industries computers by asking if they were compatible. In Season 4, the two were captured by Ronin and brought to Chen, who held them prisoner on his secluded island to draw out the other Ninja. In the early stages of his imprisonment, Zane was amnesiac, and it was P.I.X.A.L. who guided him back to his memories while telling him she was a friend. The return of his memory is signaled by Zane asking P.I.X.A.L. if they are compatible, which she affirms. When Zane broke out, he was disheartened to learn that P.I.X.A.L. had been dismantled. Despite P.I.X.A.L.'s urging to leave without her, he refused to abandon her, placing her memory card into his own system and allowing her to continue the journey with him—audible only as a voice inside his head, and visible in his field of vision as a small image on a screen. It was P.I.X.A.L. who helped Zane in conquering his fears and unlocking his dragon. P.I.X.A.L. would continue offering aid to Zane in his later fights such as with Morro. During Skybound, when Zane came face to face with Nadakhan, P.I.X.A.L. tried to warn him of the consequence, but he ignored her warning. He came to regret his choice when Nadakhan removed her from his processor, which left him distraught at the thought of living without her and forced him to make his last wish for it to go away. Due to Jay's last wish, Zane was reunited with P.I.X.A.L., and would continue to ask for her input in later adventures. In Season 7: The Hands of Time, when an attack by Acronix put Zane offline, P.I.X.A.L. expresses worry, and tries to wake him. When Zane was reactivated by Nya, he was confused by P.I.X.A.L. not responding to him, and became sad as he realized he was alone. He overcame this grief in Season 8: Sons of Garmadon, he was later shocked to see her in her new samurai gear and she was Samurai X, the vigilante hero. P.I.X.A.L. spoke to Zane where she asked him if he was upset that that she was no longer in his head. To her surprise, Zane stated said he likes seeing her with a body again and told P.I.X.A.L. that he was fine with her being Samurai X as it made her happy, which left her touched as they promised not to keep secrets from each other. In "Firstbourne," P.I.X.A.L. is sad at losing her companion and wants to honor his memory by continuing to fight. However, she learns that he was instead teleported to somewhere after she and the others find a piece of a leaf for traveler's tea and was happy Zane was still alive. In "Green Destiny," P.I.X.A.L. hears that Zane and the ninja have returned and breaks out of custody to see him again. She is reunited with her boyfriend and and they hug after peace is restored to Ninjago. Friends Ninja Since she was installed on the Zane system, P.I.X.A.L. started working with the Ninja, even though she could not fight with them. The ninja were accepting of her and supported Zane's affections to her in Season 3. During Season 4, they were amazed that P.I.X.A.L. is now integrated in Zane's system and helped them with strategies. In "Dead Man's Squall," P.I.X.A.L. revealed her status as Samurai X as they were surprised at this. While being controlled, she fought the Ninja, winning the battle and destroying one of the Bounty's engines. After regaining control, P.I.X.A.L. joined the team as Samurai X and promised to devote herself to the work of protecting Ninjago alongside them. In "Firstbourne," P.I.X.A.L. continues to help Lloyd and the others but is sad at losing her other friends. However, she learns that they were instead teleported to somewhere after she and the other find a piece of a leaf for traveler's tea. In "Green Destiny," P.I.X.A.L. hears that the ninja have returned and was happy to hear this before she breaks out of custody to see them again. She offers them aid in taking down the Colossus and celebrates peace being restored to the city with her friends. Category:Character Relationship Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018